In any communications system, it is important to maintain high quality connections between elements of the communications. Mobile communication systems, for example, communications systems implemented on ground vehicles, aircraft, spacecraft, and watercraft, introduce unique challenges in maintaining signal quality. One example of a mobile communications system is Satcom On The Move (SOTM), or satellite communications on the move. The basic principle behind satellite communications on the move is that a vehicle equipped with a satellite antenna is able to establish communication with a satellite and maintain that communication while the vehicle is moving.